Iron Man Armor Model 45
| Title = Deep-Space Armor | Aliases = Deep-Space Armor, Space Armor | Model = 45 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Stark Orbital | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Created to better suit the harshness of space. | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Steve McNiven | First = Iron Man Vol 5 5 | HistoryText = When Tony Stark officially joined of the Guardians of the Galaxy, he created a new and sophisticated Space Armor in order to move better throughout the infinity of space without any complications. Capabilities This armor is powered by numerous Repulsor Tech cores, being the "Repulsor Core One" the one implanted in Tony Stark's chest. It is equipped with Stark's newest A.I. called P.E.P.P.E.R., which can take over the suit in case of emergency. It is also equipped with the "Stark Omniversal Multitasking Software" , which allows its user to control other suits of armor located on Earth (such as the Iron Man Armor Model 42) from distances of hundreds of light-years. Similar to the Iron Man Armor Model 42 and the Modular Armor, this armor's composition allows the user of the suit to attach/detach different kinds of modules to better suit the current situation. The armor features regular weaponry such as repulsor rays. Defensive systems include a forceshield and psionic shields. In order to access the modular ability, this armor can be "accompanied" by a mobile armory and be adapted to use different technologies. Known modules include: * Enhanced back thrusters. * Wrist-mounted explosive launcher. The armor has two flight modes. Warp speed, which is used for interplanetary travel, and sub-warp speed, which reaches Mach 10 speed. The Model 45 also included an armor extension called the "Saturn V Armor" designed for Lunar landing. It granted the Model 45 six times the power storage of a regular Iron Man armor, kept in two repulsor batteries on the back, these batteries feed into redesigned boot jets that allow speeds higher than Mach 10. Alternate Realities Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) On Earth-TRN562, the Intergalactic Iron Man Armor was created in response to Ronan the Accuser's arrival on Earth. The armor had rocket thrusters, allowing for space entry and travel, stronger repulsors, and could disable Chitauri shields. He promised to create a War Machine Armor variant for War Machine. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * This armor has been portrayed with different distinct features depending on the artist. The most noticeable difference has been the lack of the spike-shaped yellow paint around the unibeam when drawn by Greg Land, Dale Eaglesham and Lan Medina. When drawn by Greg Land, the suit has also sometimes featured spiked shoulder pads that appear to be retractible. ** These inconsistencies are subtly explained in . At the beginning of the issue, Stark takes off his damaged Model 45 (which lacks yellow paint around the unibeam), changes it for his Model 42, and jumps back into action with several remotely-controlled suits, including an intact version of the Model 45 that looks closer to Steve McNiven's original design than Greg Land's interpretation. This would entail that the inconsistencies are only apparent, and in reality there are actually two slightly-different versions of the Model 45 armor. Iron Man writer Kieron Gillen has expressed that bridging the different designs was "very much" on the mind of the creative team. }} * The armor's "Saturn V" extension is named after a model of rockets used by the NASA for the Apollo and Skylab programs from 1967 up until 1973. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor